As is well known and understood one of the most successful of the advertising promotions is that of the "cents-off" coupon, which permits shoppers added discounts in making their purchases. Whereas the more usual method of such distribution has been through advertising in the local newspapers, more and more, the fashion has been for distribution to be made through the mails to vast numbers of consumers, sending to them several coupons at a time for a wide diversity of products. This is not to say that newspaper advertising has taken a back seat to the more modernistic method of coupon mailings, but that the latter approach has been found to be somewhat more successful in reaching larger numbers of subscribers. Besides coupons of the "cents-off" variety being advertised, it goes without saying that other forms of advertising involve coupon cutting, such as where products are sold at a reduced price upon presentation of the coupon--sometimes, one to a person and sometimes, one to a family. As a result, coupon snipping and saving have almost become a way-of-life with the shopper of the family. In fact, magazine articles have been written about individual shoppers who have made an art of the "snipping and saving", to the extent that their visits to the supermarket permit them to purchase various goods at fractions of the usual price.
As will be apparent, with the large numbers of coupons available today--and with heavy reliance being placed upon them by the shopper during inflationary periods--, the need for being able to collect, sort, and carry such coupons will be appreciated. One product, presently on the market, comprises a coupon organizer of some three or four sections, but of a thin envelope type of construction. Because of its thinness, the section cannot easily be spread apart while the coupons are inside, to enable the user to quickly determine just what coupons are located therein. Because the compartments are constructed of an opaque material, furthermore, the coupons cannot be identified at all while they are within the case sections. Thus, when this widely advertised coupon organizer is used, the consumer, of necessity, must withdraw and remove all the coupons from the case in trying to locate those needed to give to the storekeeper in order to get the reduced prices associated with them.